Beautiful Day
by nika0645
Summary: Bee rozmyśla. Lekki BumblebeexSam. Fluff. Bayverse. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Beautiful Day"_ autorstwa _Aspirare,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie _(s/3916465/1/Beautiful-Day)._ Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'Beautiful Day'_ by _Aspirare,_ which can be found in English on this website _(s/3916465/1/Beautiful-Day)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Coś na próbę. Coś, co już od dłuższego czasu chodziło mi po głowie. One-shot genialnej autorki pięknych tekstów. Jeżeli ktoś kiedyś zerkał na listę przeczytanych przeze mnie historii, z pewnością zauważył, że fandom „Transformers" (zwłaszcza Bayverse) to również mój konik, tak kompletnie odbiegający od reszty i przenoszący – jak dla mnie – tłumaczenie na inny poziom :) Jak to odbierzecie? Przekonam się. Jak zwykle pisane dla własnej przyjemności.

Cytaty, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, postanowiłam pozostawić w oryginale – po prostu język polski nie oddałby w pełni ich znaczenia. Skąd, gdzie i jak – pod historią :)

* * *

 **One-shot: Beautiful Day**

Bee lubił słuchać, co Sam miał do powiedzenia. Nawet jeżeli nie dotyczyło to czegoś konkretnego.

 _Zwłaszcza_ jeżeli nie dotyczyło to czegoś konkretnego. Autobot mentalnie potrząsnął głową. Zwłaszcza. Tylko ludzie mogliby wpaść na słowo takie jak „zwłaszcza". Czy „rzeczywiście". „Szczególnie". Tylko ludzie potrafili dostrzec w czymś więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Kawałek ciasta smakował dobrze albo źle, co dla inteligentnej maszyny było absolutną, perfekcyjnie akceptowalną definicją. Tylko ludzie mogliby powiedzieć „bardzo dobrze" bądź „szczególnie źle". I teraz przechodziło to na niego. Lubił słuchać, jak Sam rozprawiał o…

 _Shoes and ships and sealing wax – of cabbages and kings – and why the sea is boiling hot – and whether pigs have wings._

… niczym.

Na świecie działo się tyle wielkich rzeczy – konflikt w Darfurze, ubóstwo, ocieplenie klimatu, wybory we Francji, przestępstwa… na wygłoszenie przemowy nie wystarczyłoby życia, a Sam mógł siedzieć na jego masce z miską lodów i przez pół godziny nadawać na temat moralnego skąpstwa osoby odpowiedzialnej za zmianę kształtu płatków owocowych Trix w kulki, nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie jadł, znacznie bardziej preferując Count Choculę z czekoladowymi poduszeczkami, które zmieniały smak jego mleka na czekoladowy, przy okazji pozostawiając na dnie miski kilkumilimetrową warstwę cukru. Kiedyś przez przypadek zostawił ją w swoim pokoju, niedługo później zasiedlonym przez super zaawansowaną kolonię mrówek, której cywilizacja – tego Witwicky był całkiem pewien – była już bliska wynalezienia penicyliny. Najwyraźniej Sam _w dalszym ciągu_ walczył z rebelianckimi, zabunkrowanymi w tajemnych podziemnych przejściach siłami, będącymi pozostałościami Wielkiego Mrówkobójstwa z 2004.

To wszystko było tak _bezcelowe_ , że aż sprawiało, że Bee chciał śmiać się w zachwycie i nawet nie był pewien, czy _mógł_.

Kiedy pierwszy raz pojawił się na Ziemi, bezcelowość ludzkości zastanawiała go i frustrowała. Mimo że Optimus wydał konkretne rozkazy, by szanować każde życie, na które natkną się Autoboty – a Bumblebee owszem, _cenił_ je – nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie mógł wysnuć oczywistych wniosków, że te dwunożne organiczne istoty były postawione od nich niżej, ponieważ brały czterdziestopięciominutowy prysznic, podczas gdy mogły spokojnie wymyć się w ciągu dziesięciu. Bee zapytał raz o to Sama. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc „nie wiem", po czym przeszedł do kontynuacji opowieści, jak to mrówczy partyzanci obecnie wzywali powietrzne posiłki, prosto z ich głównej, umiejscowionej na skórce od banana, która wpadła pod jego biurko bazy.

Nie wiem. _Nie wiem._ I Sam czuł się z tym _dobrze_. Pozostawiona ot tak nieznajomość odpowiedzi na pytanie… przez długi czas sama myśl o tym doprowadzała procesory jego strażnika do szału, które w mig zaczynały przeprowadzać tysiące kierujących go do tak znajomych mu, jasnych rozwiązań kalkulacji. Kiedy tylko nastolatek dowiedział się o jego lekkich zaburzeniach obsesyjno-kompulsywnych, zaczął zadawać pytania takie jak „czy można trzasnąć drzwiami obrotowymi?" lub „jaki dźwięk wydaje klaskanie jedną dłonią?".

Były to jedne z tych nielicznych razy, kiedy to żółty Autobot zaczynał kalkulować, jak mocno mógłby uderzyć chłopaka bez wyrządzenia mu nadmiernych fizycznych szkód. Był całkiem – całkiem! i pomyśleć, że niegdyś istniała tylko opcja być lub nie być – pewien, że Witwicky miał sadystyczną, ujawniającą się, by go w subtelne i denerwujące sposoby torturować stronę… Raz położył bardzo delikatny, bardzo niestabilnie zbalansowany tort weselny na jego tylnym siedzeniu, po czym powiedział mu, by dostarczył go na wesele ciotki, co wymagało przebicia się przez pół znajdującego się w godzinach szczytu miasta z wszystkimi nagłymi gwałtownymi skrętami i hamowaniami i zagradzającymi bez jakiejkolwiek sygnalizacji drogę innymi kierowcami. Bee musiał jechać! Jechać! Jechać! I nie spóźnić się nawet o sekundę, w przeciwnym razie rodzice Sama kupiliby mu z pewnością _nie_ żywego, zacofanego, klitkowatego Forda Tempo. Transformer nie chciał już nawet wspominać o pewnym popołudniu, kiedy to rozszalała się potężna burza… spokojnie wytłumaczył chłopakowi, że powinien wyłączyć komputer, powstrzymać się od wzięcia prysznica i na wszelki wypadek przygotować kilka świeczek do użycia w razie awarii prądu… i Sam owszem, zrobił to. I wtedy nagle wybiegł na zewnątrz, trzymając w rękach folię aluminiową, krzycząc w niebo „poraź mnie!". Nawet jeżeli – z medycznego punktu widzenia – Bumblebee nie posiadał pompującego krew narządu, nareszcie zrozumiał, co oznaczało powiedzenie „dostać ataku serca".

20,44 kilometrów na godzinę… chłopak zyskałby tylko kilka siniaków i zadrapań – wcale nie _aż tak_ okropnie… wcale nie. Gdyby tylko udało mu się utrzymać nieruchomo stojącego na drodze Sama, w czasie gdy on nabrałby odpowiedniej prędkości…

Ale pomimo tych niewielkich tortur – nie. Nie było tu żadnego _pomimo_. Wszystko było tu zawarte. Wszystko o ludziach, o Samie tworzyło absolutnie cudowną całość. I, w dalszym ciągu, nawet po całym tym czasie Bee nie potrafił do końca sprecyzować, do końca opisać dlaczego. Ale próbował. W ciągu tych długich, samotnych godzin, kiedy jego przyjaciel spał, przyjmujący postać żółtego Camaro bot o tym rozmyślał.

Może to była ich miłość. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Bee nie spotkał rasy, która tak łatwo kochała. Ludzie deklarowali swoje uczucia nawet względem rzeczy, które nie mogły tego odwzajemnić: piosenek, filmów, książek, miejsc, zwierząt.

Samochodów.

 _Let's waste time, chasing cars._

Bumblebee nie był naiwny. Z całym znajdującym się w jego zasięgu Internecie miał pełną świadomość, jacy przedstawiciele gatunku ludzkiego potrafili chodzić po świecie. Miasta były ciemne i niebezpieczne. Istnieli i gwałciciele i mordercy i pedofile i ci, którzy po prostu byli obłąkani. Ale nawet i w całej tej grupie niezwykle ciężko było znaleźć osobę, która choć raz nie kochała czy nie była przez kogoś kochana.

Ale nie. Bee nie sądził, że to było to. Nie, istniało coś innego, co czyniło z Ziemi miejsce, w którym Optimus chciał, by wszyscy zostali. Coś, co przyciągało wszystkich do siebie, trzymało przy sobie, wpływało na innych. Nawet Ironhide oraz Ratchet, najmniej ze wszystkich ulegający wpływom, przejmowali ludzkie zwyczaje – wzdychanie, żartowanie… robienie rzeczy dla samego faktu, że sprawiają przyjemność zamiast bycia koniecznym. Innymi słowy – rzeczy bezcelowych. Takich jak pomoc Willowi Lennoxowi w rozwinięciu olbrzymich brezentów folii bąbelkowej w celu przekonania się, która Autobotowo-ludzka drużyna będzie w stanie zgnieść każdy bąbelek bez pozostawiania nieruszonych brzegów albo kto będzie potrafił przebić się przez najgłębsze, najbardziej grząskie bajoro bez konieczności transformacji w celu uwolnienia. Zwycięzcą zazwyczaj zostawał Optimus bądź Ironhide.

Co się z nimi _działo_? Czy to sam fakt zyskania szansy na zabawę po tylu niezliczonych latach wojny? Być może. Ale i tak żaden z nich nie poszukiwałby w ten sposób rozrywek. Odpoczywaliby, nic nie robiąc – czyż nie? Albo Optimus popchnąłby ich do aktywnego poszukiwania pozostałych Decepticonów w niekończącym się gwiezdnym wyścigu. Tak, to z pewnością by się stało. Ziemia sprawiła, że się zatrzymali, zamiast tego poświęcając tworzeniu bądź braniu udziału w takich wysokooktanowych grach jak wymagające rajdy czy ekstremalne wersje „Zielonego, Czerwonego Światła". W jakiś sposób to Ratchet był w tym niezwyciężony.

 _I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will!_

Może to było w ich oczach. Niezliczone źródła literackie głosiły, że ludzkie oczy były zwierciadłami ich dusz. Jeżeli było to prawdą, to w takim razie zwierciadło pokrył szron, ponieważ Bee nic nie potrafił dostrzec. Ale _coś_ zdecydowanie w nich było, coś, czego nie potrafiły sprecyzować wszystkie kalkulacje oraz naukowe tezy. Najbardziej wynurzało się to w chwilach, gdy Sam czuł się przygnębiony – bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny prócz po prostu „jednego z tych dni" – lub gdy rozmyślał o czymś odległym. Tkwiła w tym tajemnica, coś, co Autobot dostrzegł w Willu, jego żonie, Mikaeli, a nawet mijających go uczniach, gdy czekał na powrót swojego partnera ze szkoły. „Nawiedzony" nie było tym słowem. Także nie „melancholia". Równie dobrze mogłoby to być „zblazowany" czy „przyćmiony", ale i te określenia nie spełniały swojej roli. Wiele razy Bumblebee był bliski zapytania Sama, co takiego on wie, co jest przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie, zakodowanym w ich krwi i kościach sekretem, ale zawsze wycofywał się w ostatniej sekundzie, w niewytłumaczalny sposób czując jak ostatni tchórz.

Nigdy nie zapytał, ponieważ był całkiem pewien, że otrzyma odpowiedź. A ta odpowiedź mogłaby go z łatwością zniszczyć. W najmniejszym stopniu przytłoczyć. Z całą pewnością zmienić.

 _Forty-two._

Ale nie, to również nie to. Ta część ludzkości była przerażająca. I pomimo jego zaawansowanej maszynerii i technologii, Bumblebee nie uważał się za wystarczająco silnego, by się z tym teraz zmierzyć. W przeciwieństwie do durnych dzieciaków w horrorach, nie przejdzie przez te drzwi.

Więc to coś innego. A może… wszystko? Śmiech, nienawidzenie poniedziałków, miliony różnych rodzajów serwowanych kaw, a i tak wybierana przez wszystkich jedna, książki, poezja, źle skomponowana muzyka, fanatycy, kiepskie wysławianie się, sadzenie drzew i rozwiązywanie krzyżówek na tarasie w gorący letni wieczór ze szklanką lemoniady na wykonanym ze szkła stoliku. Może to ich bicie serca, unikalne dla każdej znajdującej się na planecie istoty, oddychanie razem z Ziemią, która kołysała się i poruszała i trzymała ich razem.

Planeta. Ziemia. Mała, pokryta bliznami, _piękna_ planeta z wodą i górami i trawą. Czasem Bee prawie myślał, że czuł, jak ona oddycha. Czuł w identyczny sposób, jak był w stanie wyczuć oddech Sama, nawet jeśli ten znajdował się kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, śpiąc otulony ciepłą kołdrą na swoim łóżku. Ziemia była _żywa_. Odchylała się i obracała i zmieniała i przemieniała pod jego kołami, przystosowując się, zawsze będąc w ruchu. Zwiadowca Autobotów doskonale wiedział, że istnieją perfekcyjnie logiczne wytłumaczenia. Płyty tektoniczne, grawitacyjne przyciąganie Księżyca… efekt Coriolisa, rotacja Ziemi wprowadzająca każdy znajdujący się na jej powierzchni, na północnej półkuli obiekt w ruch z lewej na prawo – to dlatego bieżnik na jego lewych oponach ścierał się odrobinę szybciej. Perfekcyjnie logiczne. Ale, jak z wszystkim innym, było w tym coś więcej. Ziemia popychała żółtego Transformera, pociągając go ze sobą i ruszając nim tak, że czuł się kompletnie nieważny. Tak jak wszyscy inni musiał doświadczać pór roku i burz i trzęsień ziemi. Ziemia była znacznie mniejsza od Cybertronu, za to o wiele bardziej władcza. O wiele bardziej… czy odważy się to powiedzieć? _Matczyna._

 _See the world in green and blue… after the flood all the colors came out._

I oceany. Primusie, oceany. Bumblebee pierwszy raz widział takie zbiorowisko wody i życia i takie niesamowite odcienie niebieskiego – wyglądało na to, że Ziemia była pełna tych „pierwszych razy" dla strażnika Sama. A ludzie każdego dnia po prostu spacerowali wzdłuż tych niebieskich otchłani, rzucając na nie okiem, od czasu do czasu podziwiając, a Bee nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogli nie czuć się przytłoczeni, ogarnięci takim zachwytem i poczuciem maleńkości, że aż trudno oddychać.

Ziemia w rzeczy samej była specjalna. Istniało mnóstwo powodów, dla których Optimus postanowił zostać. Kilka razy Bumblebee był świadkiem, jak jego dowódca zatrzymuje się i spogląda na morze, na odległe góry i rzeki. Co w nich widział – tego nie był pewien, ale za każdym razem i jego twarz odzwierciedlała cień ludzkich ekspresji. Więc, cokolwiek ich tu trzymało, dawało im nowy pryzmat do spoglądania na świat.

 _What you don't know you can feel it somehow._

Coś ich tu trzymało, sprawiało, że _chcieli_ poświęcić ich wolność, by pozostać ukrytymi obrońcami ludzkości. Coś, co sprawiało, że Ironhide – budzący grozę specjalista od broni, który potrafił sprawić, że obywatele 358 innych planet uciekali, gdzie pieprz rośnie – zgadzał się na przytwierdzenie w jego alt-mode jasnoróżowego dziecięcego fotelika i cierpliwie – _cierpliwie!_ – tolerował siedzącą tam, uderzającą rączkami w jego skórzane siedzenie równie różową, pokrytą śliną grzechotką lokatorkę.

Kiedy tak mijały kolejne dni, Bee zaczynał podejrzewać, że to, co przyciągało ich do Ziemi, dla każdego z nich było czymś innym. Owszem, istniało pragnienie obrony tak unikalnego, łatwego do kochania, doprowadzającego do szału gatunku, ale pomimo tej wspólnej potrzeby każdy z nich przywiązywał się na swój sposób.

Bumblebee wiedział, co to było dla niego.

Sam. Jego człowiek, który na samym początku był misją, ale tak szybko stał się czymś o wiele większym. Przyjacielem w sensie, który już dawno temu został usunięty w cień przez jego nadmierne używanie. Chłopakiem, który był tak głupio odważny i zabawny i kochający i młody. Sam miał swoją własną grawitację, którą Bee odnalazł, gdy ucieczka stała się już niemożliwa – nie żeby kiedykolwiek chciał, by stało się inaczej. Sam, którego Bee chciał rozweselać i denerwować i sprawiać, że się z nim wygłupiał i już zawsze chronić. Sam, który siedział z nim leniwymi popołudniami po prostu pławiąc w promieniach Słońca, który kąpał go i wykręcał mu rozmaite numery.

Podobno, biorąc pod uwagę prawie każde źródło, które sprawdził, była to miłość. Ale, jak już wiedział, ludzie łatwo kochali i to na wiele różnych sposobów. Bee nigdy nie odważyłby się wyznać na głos, której wersji pragnął, ale ten sekret w oczach Sama mówił mu, że człowiek już o tym wiedział. Już wiedział – bez komputerów i kabli i kalkulatorów. Sam, który wiedział… i pomimo tego się nie wycofał. Autobot mógłby go tylko za to kochać. Ale było tu _coś_ , prawda? Co powodowało miłość? Musiało istnieć jej źródło, pierwotne przywiązanie. Ludzie kochali za coś, nawet niewielkiego. Kochali piosenki za dobry bit, jeden akord. Kochali zwierzęta, ponieważ były ładne czy miękkie. Kochali film, ponieważ był zabawny czy miał głębokie przesłanie. Kochali rzeczy, ponieważ poruszały coś w ich głębi.

Co Sam w nim poruszył? Było _coś…_ coś, co inni również czuli, ale…

 _Birds came flying from the underground, if you could see it then you'd understand._

Słońce przebiło się przez horyzont, zalewając świat żółtopomarańczowym światłem, odrywając Bee od myśli. Świt był jego ulubioną porą dnia na Ziemi. Wszystko było takie ciche, oddychające i śpiące w promieniach życiodajnej gwiazdy, jeszcze nie gotowe, by się obudzić. Sam już za niedługo będzie na nogach – pomimo faktu, że to całkowicie nie w stylu dla tego nienawidzącego wstawać wcześnie chłopaka – ponieważ zaplanowali na dziś wspólną przejażdżkę.

Sam, Sam, Sam. Wszystko sprowadzało się do Sama. Kobieta zwana Gertrude Stein powiedziała niegdyś „Ameryka jest moim krajem, ale to Paryż jest moim domem". Kiedy po raz pierwszy to przeczytał, powiedzenie to nie miało to dla Autobota żadnego sensu. Żadna osoba nie mogła mieć dwóch domów. Ale z Samem… wiedział. Cybertron był miejscem jego urodzenia, ale nigdy nie potrafiłby odejść od boku młodego Witwicky'ego. To nastolatek czynił z tego miejsca jego dom. Bee mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nigdy, przenigdy Ironhide nie usłyszy, jak mówi coś tak rozczulającego.

Czy kiedykolwiek mógłby opuścić to miejsce? Opuścić Ziemię?

Pusty, metaliczny dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych z hukiem frontowych drzwi sprawił, że żółty zwiadowca w mgnieniu oka skupił wszystkie swoje sensory na nadchodzącym Samie. Miał w buzi czekoladowego Pop-Tarta i w biegu narzucał na siebie lekką kurtkę, by ochronić się przed porannym chłodem. Zdawał się być opatulony złotymi promieniami świtu. Wyszczerzył się do Bee, w międzyczasie wyjmując spomiędzy zębów swoje śniadanie, by porozmawiać z towarzyszem.

\- Dobry, Bee!

Nie, nie sądził, czy by potrafił.

\- _It's a beautiful day! –_ zabrzmiało radio Autobota, gdy uruchomił silnik.

\- Najwyraźniej jesteś dzisiaj szczęśliwy. Tylko pozwól mi bardzo szybko dokończyć mojego Pop-Tarta i wtedy wyruszymy. Wiesz, mama kupiła kilka tych Go-Tartów, ale nie będę ich jadł. Cały ich zamysł jest dziwny. To znaczy, myślałem, że celem Pop-Tartów jest zapewnienie ci posiłku na dobry początek dnia, by ruszyć w drogę. Nie widzę tego, jak zrobienie z nich rurkowatej formy może jeszcze bardziej kogokolwiek skłonić do „pójścia". Ludzie są tacy głupi.

Tak, Bee lubił słuchać, jak Sam rozprawiał o niczym.

Nastolatek wsunął ostatni gryz swojego śniadania, po czym położył dłoń na masce bota.

\- Więc… jakieś specyficzne miejsce, do którego chciałbyś się udać?

\- _Come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate, there's not much time left today!_

\- W porządku, w porządku! – Sam zaśmiał się. – Taki niecierpliwy. Zgaduję, że możemy wyruszyć na plażę i stamtąd zdecydować, co dalej.

Camaro szeroko otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy, a jego człowiek wskoczył do środka, usadawiając się wygodnie na siedzeniu. Dłoń Sama na jego skórzanej tapicerce sprawiła, że Autobot zamarł, a jego procesory zatrzymały się na nanosekundy, póki w końcu nie zrozumiał. W dalszym ciągu mógł czuć na sobie odcisk ręki chłopaka, obrys jego długich palców i wyraźną ich wagę, a cała reszta jego ciała…

Niczym objawienie, odpowiedź, która przez tak długi czas mu umykała, wskoczyła na swoje należyte miejsce tak, jakby była czymś oczywistym… aż zastanawiał się, dlaczego choć przez chwilę wcześniej jej nie rozważał. Ponieważ była tak prosta, tak błaha…

 _Czy to nie w ten sposób powinna wyglądać miłość?_

Było to ciepło. Nawet zimą, nawet w najmroźniejszych zakątkach Ziemi było ono wszechobecne. Płonęło w samym sercu planety… Słońce, które kąpało zarówno morza, jak i lądy, płynny gorąc ludzkich serc… wewnętrzne ciepło poruszane uśmiechem Sama… każde miłe i pochlebne słowo z jego ust...

Było tu tak _ciepło_. To było to. Tak zadowalające i delikatne, że Bee, gdyby potrafił, z pewnością uśmiechnąłby się z głębokiej satysfakcji.

\- Bee, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, Sam. W jak najlepszym.

Jeżeli Sam czuł zaskoczenie użyciem własnego głosu przez Autobota, to tego po sobie nie pokazał. Po prostu usłyszał w tym stwierdzeniu prawdę, obdarował kierownicę kolejnym miękkim, _ciepłym_ dotykiem, a następnie dał sygnał do odjazdu.

\- W takim razie… ruszamy!

Może trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale było to nieistotne, skoro sprawiło, że Sam się zaśmiał – _ciepło_ zaśmiał – Bee wyskoczył z podjazdu, prosto na główną drogę, chociaż raz nie zaprogramowując celu i idealnej trasy do obrania. W końcu… nie miało to znaczenia. Była to po prostu bezcelowa, sobotnia przejażdżka bez konkretnego planu.

 _A beautiful day, indeed._

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

Zawarte w tekście cytaty:

" _Shoes and ships and sealing wax – of cabbages and kings – and why the sea is boiling hot – and whether pigs have wings."_ _ **Alice in Wonderland**_

 _"Let's waste time, chasing cars."_ _ **Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars  
**_ _  
"I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will!"_ _ **Elton John – Crocodile Rock**_

 _"See the world in green and blue… after the flood all the colors came out."_  
 _"What you don't know you can feel it somehow."_ _ **U2 – Beautiful Day**_

 _"Birds came flying from the underground, if you could see it then you'd understand."_ _ **Coldplay – Speed of Sound**_

" _Come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate, there's not much time left today!"_ _ **Rascal Flatts – Life Is A Highway**_ _  
_


End file.
